Suspicion
by Loren Sebastian
Summary: My version of suspicion by Kate Brian. Will Reed survive being pushed off the boat or will her stalker officially win? My first fanfiction Discontinued as of 17th March
1. Recap

I leaned against the railing and sighed. An odd sort of musky sent filled my nostrils. Before I even could think about where it might have come from, I felt a tug on my necklace and, for a moment lost the ability to breathe. Then a pair of hands hit me squarely in the back and shoved. Hard. The necklace cut into my skin as it was torn from my neck. I let out a surprised shout and felt my shoes slip on the slick deck. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach swooped up into my chest. I grabbed for the railing, but it was no good. I was already falling. A scream escaped my throat, but it was drowned out by the grinding engines and churning water.

One thought wildly repeated itself in my mind during the two seconds it took me to plunge into the ocean. Someone had pushed me. Someone had pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me.

The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, dark water was the sound of gleeful squealing and cheering, as someone at the tables won big.

This is just what happened at the end of Paradise Lost

Loren Sebastian


	2. Chapter 1

I wondered why this kept happening to me, why did someone try to kill me again. As I sank further into the freezing dark water, I struggled to breath. My lungs were slowly filling up with water. I reached into the water and tore off my dress, hoping that it would make it easier to stay on the surface; even if it was just for enough time so that someone could find my body.

As my consciousness slipped away, I thought of my life. My family- my dad who would do anything to see me happy, my mum who I was finally getting along with and my brother Scott, who was the only person who really understood me. Then I thought of my friends- Noelle, the sister I never had, Kiran and Taylor, people who didn't care where I came from. Constance, the first real friend I had at Easton. I thought of the Billings girls; Vienna, London, Shelby, Missy, Lorna, Kiki and all the others.

I even thought of Josh. He hadn't called me all break and I knew he was happy with Ivy, but I wanted him to care about me. He must feel something for me; otherwise he wouldn't have stopped Sabine from killing me.

And then, just as I closed my eyes, a pair of warm arms slipped around my waist, I was pulled above the surface. Someone shouted "Swim Reed!!"

My eyes opened wildly and I coughed as the water exited my lungs. I looked to see who my saviour was and saw the piercing blue eyes, the light brown hair. It was Upton. He smiled at me, but it wasn't his usual smile, it looked fake. I wondered what I had seen in him, he wasn't special; just another player. How could I have chosen him over Josh?

He kept dragging me towards the yacht, I hadn't realised how far out I had drifted. I feebly kicked my legs, trying to get back to dry land quicker. The nearer we got to the yacht, the more I could see the silhouettes of many people. I could pick out Noelle and Dash, huddled together. On the inside I smiled, they were one step closer to getting back together; I knew that would make her happy.

We were now at the side of the boat where the ladder was dangling towards me. I wondered how I was going to climb it when Upton half pushed me up the side. Dash and Gage reached their arms out to me and I clung on to them for dear life. A few seconds later I was lying on the deck wrapped in a blanket and Noelle's arms.

Noelle looked at me with tears in her eyes and whispered to me, "What happened to you Reed?

* * *

Please Review

Loren Sebastian


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously: __Noelle looked at me with tears in her eyes and whispered to me,_

"_What happened to you Reed?_

I felt that I could tell Noelle the truth; I knew I could tell her anything, I just didn't know how to get started. By now, everyone was crowded around me, dying to know what happened. I was crying, from all the drama and the exhaustion. Noelle hugged me tighter," Reed, I need you to tell me what happened, so we can sort all of this out, please Reed, I want to help you."

I opened my mouth to reply, when Poppy stalked up towards the group snivelling and wiping her eyes. She was acting ridiculously, she wasn't even with Upton when she walked in on us, and anyway Upton left me to talk to her, shouldn't they have everything sorted out? She was glaring at me, could it have been her who pushed me off the boat?

Everyone leaned in to hear what I was going to say, "Well, when Poppy and Mrs Ryan walked in on me and Upton..." I paused and blushed at this point as everyone laughed, "Upton ran off after Poppy to see if she was alright. I got annoyed, He just left me, the person he said he loved to go after his ex-girlfriend. I went up to the deck to get some air. I was feeling stupid and hurt that I was that forgettable to him, and that was when I realised that I had fallen for a player.

I was leaning against the railing, just thinking, when I could smell something musky, I didn't have a chance to think about it before the person pulled at the necklace Noelle lent me. I couldn't breathe, so when I was pushed I didn't do anything about it. The necklace cut my neck as it was ripped off so I shouted. As I fell I tried to grab for the railing, but I missed it. I screamed as loud as I could but the engine was louder, there was no way anyone could have heard me.

All I could think of just before I hit the water was that someone had tried to kill me, again. I heard cheering and squealing and then I started to sink. I took off my dress, hoping that less weight would help keep me alive longer. I could feel myself slipping away; I thought that this time, I wasn't going to be as lucky, that these were my last moments alive. I thought of everything in my life I had enjoyed and everyone that I loved. I closed my eyes, finally admitting defeat when Upton grabbed me and dragged me back towards the yacht. You all know the rest."

Noelle was hugging me and crying hysterically, Dash was trying to comfort her and Taylor and Kiran were sitting in silence, crying. Everyone else was standing nearby, in shock. I found Upton's eyes and saw regret and guilt. He caught me looking and mouthed "We need to talk"

* * *

Please Review

Loren Sebastian


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously:__ I found Upton's eyes and saw regret and guilt. He caught me looking_

_and mouthed "We need to talk"_

I nodded to Upton, trying not to draw attention to myself, this meeting and conversation needed to be kept quiet. I turned to the still sobbing Noelle and whispered " Noelle, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She smiled up at me weakly,

" Do you want me to come with, I don't really want to leave you on your own again, who knows what a glass-licker like you could get up to!"

I laughed, the good old Noelle was coming back. I shook my head, maybe a little to quickly to go unnoticed and replied

"No I'll only be gone a few minutes, It'll be fine, you stay out here with Dash and the others" I winked " Maybe we could head home after?"

She looked to be deep in thought" Ok, but be quick, if your not out in 5 minutes I'm gonna come in there and drag you out. When we dock, I'm taking you to a doctor to make sure that you're alright."

I hugged her and turned away to have one of the hardest conversations of my life. I was hoping Upton was already in the bathroom so that I didn't have to bother waiting for him, I knew that I couldn't love him after what had happened. As I started to walk inside, the crowd of privileged teenagers parted, all eyes on me. As I walked through I was bombarded with "Are you ok's?" from the guys and hugs from the girls. I held my head high as I walked past Poppy and Sienna, but I almost lost it when Sienna did a fake cough and whispered "Slut!!"

Poppy said in an obviously fake voice "Aww Reed I'm so glad your ok" and then pulled me into a rib-breaking hug.

Her hot breath tickled my ear as she hissed " Stay away from Upton if you know what's good for you"

I pulled away and laughed in her face, "Threatening me again? You didn't do anything last time"

She looked as if she wanted to claw my eyes out, stepped a little closer and spoke so quietly that only I could hear,

"If you don't keep away, the next time someone does my dirty work for me and pushes you off a boat, I'm gonna make sure that Upton is far far away so that he can't drag your scrawny body out the water."

My jaw dropped and Poppy smirked as she finally got through to me. She flicked her hair and stalked away to talk to Paige and Daniel. Did what she said mean she was my newest stalker, was she the one who pushed me off the boat? But Upton ran after her and talked to her, she wouldn't have had the chance to commit attempted murder.

Noelle yelled over to me" Reed, you ok? You going to make it to the bathroom at some point today? Everyone laughed, while I just nodded and stumbled off to the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom I called out," Upton, you in here?"

A small voice replied, " I'm right here Reed" and Upton stepped out of the shadows, he looked awful. His eyes rimmed with red, his perfect hair matted down with salt.

"Reed, I'm so sorry for everything, leaving you, hurting you. I'm just glad I found you when I did, if I hadn't…" He paled as he said this "I just don't know what I would have done."

I cut him off, as he said this, not wanting him to hurt any more, "Upton, I need to say something, and you can't interrupt me, however much you want to, ok?" He just nodded at this, his face serious. "

"I can't be with you Upton, I realised this after you left me. I do love you but not enough, not as much as I love my ex. I'm still in love with Josh Hollis!"

Upton looked crushed, but shocked at the same time. As I'd been telling Upton the news, I hadn't realised that half of the group had come through the door. Now in the doorway stood Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Dash, Gage, West, Tiffany, Amberly and Sawyer. They all stood there

looking at me in complete shock.

Noelle was the first to speak," Reed are you serious? Are you still in love with Josh?"

I looked her in the eye and nodded, expecting a lecture or a replacement boyfriend, but she walked up to me and squished me to her chest, hugging me as tight as she could possibly could.

We stayed hugging until the boat docked, and then we drove back to Noelle's house. Noelle told me to go to bed and that we would talk and go to the hospital in the morning. I climbed into bed and was asleep minutes after I climbed in.

Noelle's POV

It had been a hard night, but there was one more thing I needed to do before I went to sleep. I made sure Reed was asleep before walking into my room and picking up my Iphone. I dialled the number I had only used a few times.

Josh POV

I had just left the hospital and Ivy when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Noelle, what the hell was she calling me for?

"Noelle, what is it?"

"Hi Josh, I'm sorry for calling you and ruining your time with the devil, but I have something really important to tell you"

"So you call, insult my girlfriend and then want me to listen to what you have to say?"

"Yes, ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm with Reed in St. Bart's and we have had a very interesting evening"

"Ok Noelle, what happened, is everything alright?"

"No it's not, Reed was pushed off the yacht we were on tonight, and we don't know who did it"

"WHAT, is Reed ok, please tell me she's alright, please Noelle I need to know"

"Calm down Josh, she's fine, but that's not the best bit of the night, after the big incident, Reed went to the bathroom and was talking to this boy Upton, she'd sort have been seeing him"

"She has a boyfriend?" My heart sank as I heard the news

"No Josh, she had a boyfriend, she dumped him tonight and then we found out something that your going to like, I hope"

"Noelle please just tell me or I'm hanging up the phone"

"Fine Josh here you go, Reed is still in love with you" My heart just about stopped

"WHAT!!"

"Do I have to say it slower? Reed is still in love with you, now what are you going to do about it?"

"Noelle there is nothing that I am going to do, I am with Ivy and I love her, I am glad Reed is ok, but she is not my girlfriend, I will see you when you get back, Bye"

"Fine then you idiot, but don't expect to come anywhere near Reed, I will not let you hurt her again."

And then she hung up on me. Reed still loved me? I broke down crying, I still loved her, of course I still loved her, she is the only person I have ever truly loved. I mean I love Ivy in a way, but Reed is the one for me.

I know what I have to do; I have to break up with Ivy and fight to get Reed back.

Please Review

Loren Sebastian


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Previously:__ I know what I have to do; I have to break up with Ivy and fight to get Reed back._

**Reed**** POV**

There were a few things I realised when I woke up this morning:

Everything in my body feels like someone has taken a baseball bat to it.

Noelle was standing over me holding a tray of food.

Last night I told nearly everyone on the island that I'm still in love with my ex boyfriend, who is now going out with my new friend.

I have a new stalker who may or may not have been the one to push me off the boat. Great

"Come on Reed, hurry up and eat, we have to be at the hospital in an hour."

"Thanks for the food Noelle."

"No problem Reed. Anyway it will be the other way round soon, as long as you want to stay in Billings."

"You can't be serious about that, you would rather have Amberly in Billings than me?"

"Of course not, she's out as soon as we get home, but I want to have my fun first."

"Fine. What we doing today?"

Josh POV

Today was the day that I was breaking things off with Ivy and set off to St. Barts to win back Reed. I knew that I needed Noelle on my side through everything, so I was going to have to apologize to her before I saw Reed; which I am going to detest. I don't hate Noelle, me and her just don't really get each other. I don't think she will answer the phone after the things I said yesterday, so I will just text her.

TO: NOELLE

**NOELLE, I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY ON THE PHONE. I'M SORRY. I AM BREAKING UP WITH IVY TODAY, I'VE REALISED I DON'T LOVE HER. I'VE LOVED REED SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER. I ALWAYS WILL LOVE HER. I HOPE YOU WILL HELP ME TO WIN HER BACK.**

**PLEASE RING ME WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE.**

**FROM: JOSH**

I read the text over and pleased with it, sent it. Hopefully I would be on my way to Noelle and Reed later today. As soon as I entered the hospital, I got nervous. I didn't want to hurt Ivy, but I just didn't love her. I only was with her because she was the opposite of Reed. I don't know what I ever saw in her. I'd had so many good times with Reed, but can't think of any good memories with Ivy. We fought a lot when we were alone, but in public we looked as if we were deeply in love. I remember Reed's face the first day she saw us together, it broke my heart. I knew that I wanted and needed to be with Reed. I walked up to Ivy's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called. I sighed and went in and started on the road to win back Reed.

**Ivy POV**

Josh has been acting strangely the past week, almost as if coming here to see me is a chore or something he really hates. I know he deeply regrets me being in here, he was blaming himself ever since I woke up. But I don't blame him, it was that psycho Sabine's fault. My shoulder was healing well so I don't blame Josh, he couldn't let his ex be shot.

I think it's over between us, I've thought that ever since I became friends with Reed. I can tell that they're both still in love with the other. Although everyone thinks I'm an evil bitch, I'm not. I want Reed and Josh to be happy together. Josh and me weren't meant to be, I think I'm in love with Gage, however crazy that sounds.

There was a knock at the door, I called out "Come in". *It was Josh, his face was serious and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Josh, are you alright?"

"No Ivy, I'm not. Noelle phoned me last night." This got me intrigued, why would Noelle be phoning Josh, they didn't get on at all.

"What happened, is everything ok?"

"There was a group on a yacht and Reed left for some air. Half an hour later they found her floating in the middle of the ocean."

"OMG, is she alright? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"She was fine, I think. Someone pushed her Ivy. It's happening again, someone is trying to kill her."

"Josh I know you still love her, that's why your in such a state isn't it?" His jaw dropped.

"I do still love her Ivy, do you understand?"

"Of course Josh, it's been rocky between us for a while. I think we should stop seeing each other. I know you want to be with Reed."

"Thank you Ivy, is it alright if I go, I'm catching a flight to St Barts tonight so that I can see her?"

"Bye Josh, say Hi to her from me"

He came and kissed me on the cheek and dashed out the room, I laughed and lay back into the hospital bed. I think everything is going to end up alright.

* * *

Please Review

Loren Sebastian xx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Previously: Josh POV: I'm catching a flight to St Barts tonight so that I can see her._

**Josh POV**

I was smiling as I ran out of the hospital. I was one step closer to seeing Reed. Ivy and me were all right, I think we will stay friends. My phone rang, I hurriedly looked at it. It was Noelle.

"Noelle, thanks for ringing."

"I knew you had a brain Hollis Now what's the plan?"

"I'm going home to pack and then I'm off to the airport to try and catch a plane."

"How quickly can you do that?"

"Give me two hours, why?"

"If you get there in under two hours I will have a private plane waiting for you and we can get you two lovebirds back together"

"Thanks Noelle for everything. How's Reed?"

"She's alright, slight concussion, bit of bruising but she's fine. We just got back from the hospital, I had to wait until she left upstairs before I could phone you."

"Is she in any pain?"

"Aww your so sweet, no the doctors gave her some painkillers at the hospital."

"Ok Noelle, I'm gonna go pack, I'll be at the airport in less than two hours, thanks for helping."

"No problems Josh. You better not hurt her again."

"I won't."

"Good, because I'll do anything to help my little sister."

"Bye Noelle."

"I'll see you soon Josh, don't mess this up."

Typical Noelle ends the phone call on a threat. I sighed with relief, in less than a day, I will be able to see Reed again. To talk to her and hear her voice. And hopefully get back together.

**Noelle POV**

Now everything was working out, I wanted the best for Reed. She was my sister, what ever happened between us in the past year. I felt regret for the things I'd done at school. I had cast her out, not listening to her explanations, turning everyone against her.

She deserved some happiness in her life, and I was going to do that for her. I would do anything to get back to how we were before that evening I found out about her and Dash.

I didn't know whether or not to tell Reed the truth of what happened. I decided it was better for her to freak out on me than on Josh. I wouldn't just ask her straight out, I'd have a conversation with her first. I knocked on her door loudly, hoping she could hear me over the music she was blasting.

"Come in" she yelled.

"God Reed, no need to shout"

"Sorry I couldn't hear you" She turned the music down so it was just background noise. "So what did you need Noelle?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"When we get home, will you move into my room in Billings?"

"You would want me in your room?"

"Of course Reed, I want things to go back to how they were before. You're the little sister I never had, you know that right?"

"Noelle I'd love to, and you known you're a sister to me too" I smiled, knowing everything would be ok now, but hoping my next bit of news wouldn't turn it around

"Reed, last night after you'd gone to bed I called someone."

"Who'd you call?"

"Josh."

"What! Why did you call him, don't you hate him?"

"I don't hate him Reed, he just doesn't get me."

"You're avoiding the question, why did you call him?"

"Ok don't hate me."

"I won't as long as it's not bad, what was it?." Here we go.

"I called him to tell him about last night. That you fell off the boat and that you still love him."

Reed was turning red, I could tell she was upset.

"Noelle, why did you do that, he didn't need to know. It's not as if he'll be with me, he's with Ivy."

"Ah, but he's not. He dumped her this morning. He phoned me earlier."

"That's a shame that they broke up." She didn't sound sad, and I could see a hint of a smile on her lips. I was glad that my plan was working.

"There's something else."

"Oh god, what is it?"

" He's on his way here to see you. I sorted out a private jet for him earlier today. He should be here in a few hours."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was nearly 2AM, but Reed was refusing to go to sleep. She wanted to be awake when Josh arrived. Josh had just text me to say that he was on his way to the house, but I didn't tell Reed, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Reed was pacing around the living room, I sat watching her laughing.

"Bit nervous are we Reed?"

"Yes, what if he hates me, or he only came to check that I was alright, or if he doesn't actually love me?"

"Reed, don't stress, I know he loves you, you can read the text if you like?"

She just shook her head and continued pacing. She hadn't dressed up, just wearing some jeans and a black sweater. I hoped that everything went ok and they got back together.

There was a loud knock at the door. Reed span around, looking nervously towards it.

"I'll go get it, you wait here."

I walked out the room and quietly closed the door. The only noise I could hear was my shoes across the marble. I pulled open the huge door and Josh stood there, smiling at me.

"Noelle, good to see you."

"Josh, you too." I surprised both of us by pulling him in for a hug. " You ready to see her?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I can't wait. It feels like it's been too long."

"Come on then lover boy, this way."

Him and me walked towards the door, I pushed it open and ushered him in. I stood in the doorway and watched as he quietly said "Reed"

She slowly turned around and smiled. They looked at each other and Reed ran to Josh. They stood hugging for a minute and then pulled away. They kissed gently and tenderly. I left them alone to catch up.

I walked away smiling knowing that everything could go back to normal.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Reed and Josh talk about what happened when they were apart**

Please Review

Loren Sebastian xx


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously: __They kissed gently and tenderly. I walked away smiling knowing that everything could go back to normal._

Reed POV

When Josh walked through the door, I fell in love all over again. The way he said my name just made me want to jump into his arms. I ran to him and put my arms around him. We pulled away and our lips met. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. Better than Thomas, better than Upton, it was Josh, the person who I've wanted for months, through all the hard times.

Josh pulled me over to one of the many couches and sat me down. He looked deep into my eyes and said " Reed, I need to know everything from the last few months, start at the night of the legacy"

I took a deep breath, I could tell him anything.

"It started after we got in to the party. Sabine…" Josh frowned at the name, "had been getting us drinks all night because she wanted to 'explore'. I now know that she wanted to put the drugs in my drink. Then we had the fight. After you went off, Sabine brought me a note telling me to go up to the roof. I wasn't thinking straight so I went. I got up there and realised the note wasn't a girls handwriting. Dash pulled me into a tent." I stopped and looked at him. "You know what happens next, you walked in on us and I chased you. You left and I broke down."

I was almost crying at the memory.

"Then I heard someone laugh, it sounded like Cheyenne's laugh. I had been seeing her wherever I went. Been getting the emails from her, everything started. Sabine had really got going. That was when I knew I had a stalker.

I followed the blond girl that had laughed all the way down a hallway, she left her friend and went into a room on her own. I followed, but the room was empty, I had imagined it.

It was after a minute I had realised I was in Ivy's room. All the pictures of her and Cheyenne freaked me out. I thought then that she was the killer.

I went to Noelle and was going to tell her the truth about what had almost happened between me and Dash, but just before I could tell her, she told me that her and Dash were back together.

We went home. I remember walking through the tunnels and almost choking. I could only think of if you were alright, if you had been hurt." Josh looked at me and smiled, he kissed my forehead and whispered, " Only you could think of someone else at a time like that"

"We had to walk through the front gate, headmaster Cromwell looked at us and everyone stood back, leaving the blame on me." Josh frowned. "Then the next morning we had the meeting, I knew I couldn't let everyone down so I fought, I got us the chance to make up for our mistakes. Then I saw you and we had another fight. I felt so disgusted in myself, I didn't know why I did what I did.

Guys started asking me out, I saw you with Ivy so I accepted, I wanted you to see that I didn't need you, but inside I was broken. I kept myself busy planning the fundraiser. The stalking got worse and I almost cracked. I suspected everyone except Sabine."

Josh looked me in the eye," Reed no one could have blamed her, she was too good at covering her tracks. Then what happened?"

"I kept going on dates with different guys, but I didn't enjoy myself, I wanted to be with you. I had left from a date with Hunter early when I bumped into Detective Hauer, he took me to the station and questioned me again. I told him to talk to Ivy. When I got home Sabine told me you and Ivy had been seen kissing, I got upset.

We continued planning the fundraiser. One night Noelle and me had a fight, she asked me if I had had anything to do with Cheyenne's death, I of course denied that. She then bought up the emails me and Dash had been sending each other. They were friendly but not important. Then the next day Noelle came up with the perfect plan and we accepted. Sabine thought she was taking over. We went to New York to find the perfect place, it was a release. I had a good weekend. We were on our way home when we found out Ivy had been taken in by the police.

You were there when she had a go at me. I don't blame her, I turned her in, and she had the right to be angry.

Then we had the disaster with the venue and Noelle had another place booked, I thought she had sabotaged it. We got into a fight and she told me I was like her sister.

Then soon after it was the party. I saw you there and was coming to talk to you when I saw you kissing ivy. I froze and Ivy went on the stage. She did her bit and Noelle saved the night. I thanked her and she told me she knew. Everyone knew. Noelle told me I was over, that I might as well go back to Croton. I left to go back to Easton. I was outside when I saw Ivy. We talked and then you and her left. I was alone

Then when we were back at Easton, I was excluded from everything. I was kicked out of billings and moved into pemberly. I was next-door Ivy, I thought my life couldn't get any worse. The stalking carried on getting worse. Then things got a bit better. People stopped talking about me and I made some new friends. But I missed you and Noelle. I started finding out evidence of who could have killed Cheyenne. I had a list and so did Marc Alberro. We worked together.

I got you for Secret Santa and knew I had to get the best present ever. I found it. At the dinner, I made that speech and thought I might have got through to Noelle a bit, she gave me an invite to the party. After we got back from the dinner, Ivy was in my room. We talked, and decided to work together to work out the murderer. We thought it was Amberly so we snuck into Billings the night of the party to investigate. When we were there, Ivy knocked over Sabine's photo and the frame broke. She took out the photo and we saw she was with Ariana. I lost it and stormed off to the party. You came up to me, but I walked past. Then we had the showdown.

Then we came here, everything was good. Then weird things started to happen, the horse I was on bolted and the Jet Ski went haywire. Upton was the only thing keeping me sane. In a picture I got for Christmas we saw a blur. I got convinced I had a new stalker. Then there was casino night. Upton and me nearly had sex. I thought I loved him. Then we were interrupted, Upton ran after Poppy, his ex, to explain. I felt hurt, I went onto the deck. Then I was pushed. Upton saved me and I came home. That's it."

Josh was looking at me in complete shock. He hugged me tightly and said in a cracked voice, "Reed, I'm so sorry, for everything. If I had just believed you, none of this would have happened. I need to explain to you what happened with me."

"When I walked in on you and Dash I didn't stop to think that there was an explanation, I just lost it. I didn't want to see you again. I saw Ivy in the art studio a lot, we got to talking and I started to like her. We got on and then one day she kissed me. All I could think of was how I wanted it to be you. I kissed her back and then we just started going out. I tried not to think about you, it hurt. I saw you with all the different boys and just tried to ignore it.

I carried on like that until Christmas. When I got your present and letter I knew I had forgiven you and was still in love with you. At the party I knew I had to talk to you. When you blew past me I was confused, I thought you would have wanted to talk. I followed you and was terrified when Sabine pulled the gun on you. All I could think was 'don't kill her, don't kill her please'. I lunged for the gun and saw you hit the floor. I thought I hadn't done it, I thought you were dead. Then I heard everyone scream and saw Ivy on the floor.

I ran to her, this was my fault. If she had died it would have always been on my mind. I know I didn't love her, but I couldn't leave her. When I saw you at the hospital my heart got faster, you were so caring and understanding. Over the break I felt like there was a piece of me missing. It was you. When Noelle told me you still loved me I cried with happiness. I spoke to Ivy the next day and she understands, she knew that we still loved each other. Noelle called me and arranged everything, and here I am."

Me and Josh sat there kissing for at least and hour, we fell asleep in each others arms. It felt like everything was perfect. I should know that in my life, nothing ever stays perfect for long.

A.N : I'd like to thank CutePuppy59 for reviewing every single chapter of my story!! Please Review Loren Sebastian x 


	8. Chapter 7

****

A.N: I know this chapter is very bad. I haven't decided where I'm going with this story yet. If anyone has any ideas, just send me a message, I'd love to hear them.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Previously: Me and Josh sat there kissing for at least an hour, we fell asleep in each other's arms. It felt like everything was perfect. I should know that in my life, nothing ever stays perfect for long._

**Reed POV**

The next week sped by. Me and Josh spent most of our time together, trying to make up for lost time. We did everything together; swimming, scuba-diving, watching movies. He and Noelle took me shopping; they fought again and again over who could buy me stuff. Josh thought he should because he was my boyfriend, but Noelle said that she was my best friend and sister so she wanted to. Noelle and I got even closer than before, if that was possible.

I had just woken up after a long nights sleep in the arms of Josh. I untangled myself and went to my computer. I hadn't checked my email in a long time so I thought I should see if I had anything important. There were a few from my brother, a couple from my mum and dad. Then I found one from an unknown email address.

**TO: REED BRENNAN **

**TO REED, I WAS REALLY SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT ON THE YACHT. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SOMEONE WOULD SAVE YOU, I DIDNT TRY HARD ENOUGH TO KILL YOU. IF I'M GOING TO HURT YOU, I'LL HAVE TO TAKE A NEW DIRECTION. WHERE DO YOU LIVE AGAIN? CROTON? I MIGHT HAVE TO GO AND CHECK OUT YOUR HOUSE, MEET YOUR PARENTS.**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO THEM, I SUGGEST THAT YOU MEET ME. I WILL EMAIL YOU AGAIN.**

**DON'T EVEN THINK OF TELLING NOELLE OR YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND, UNLESS YOU WANT THEM TO MEET AN UNTIMELY DEATH.**

**SPEAK TO YOU SOON REED**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

By the time I had finished reading the email, I was shaking. I had just received an email from the person who had tried to kill me. I don't know who it was. Should I meet the person, or risk my parents' lives? I couldn't risk Josh or Noelle, so I couldn't tell them. I deleted the email and tried to keep it off my mind, a difficult job.

We went to the beach, it was a boiling day. I couldn't stop thinking about who had emailed me, who was my stalker? I was lying on my own, just thinking and worrying when someone kissed my neck. I giggled and turned around, expecting to see Josh but seeing Upton.

"Upton, what the hell do you think you're doing, don't touch me."

"Aww come on Reed, you love me, not that stupid artist. You told me you loved me."

"LOVED Upton, past tense. I love Josh and I always have."

"You didn't seem to be thinking about him when we almost had sex." I slapped him as hard as I could, his cheek instantly turned bright red.

Noelle and Dash looked over, hearing the commotion. Noelle narrowed her eyes and pulled Dash forwards.

"You bitch, I guess I'm lucky I'm not with you any more, you would have got me killed or put in prison."

By now Noelle had stalked up to us. She screamed and punched Upton, " Don't you dare speak to my sister like that ever again!"

I didn't know why, but I had tears in my eyes. I'd had enough, I wanted to go back to Easton, to get back a sense of normality. I walked to Noelle and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Noelle?" I stuttered. "Yes Reed, what is it?

"I want to go back to Easton." She paused for a minute and then nodded.

"That's a good idea Reed, a fresh start for all of us. You of course will be back in Billings rooming with me. Amberly is out. I told her this morning. It was quite funny really. She started crying and ran off like a little girl. She's going home in about an hour, I told her to move all her stuff out."

I looked up at her and gave a little laugh. "Don't we need to get another girl to fill Sabine's spot?"

"Yeh, but we can look into that when we get home."

We left the beach and went back to Noelle's. We packed and just before we were going to leave I checked my email.

**TO: REED BRENNAN**

**RUNNING AWAY REED? YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT EVEN IF YOU LEAVE THE ISLAND I WILL STILL GET TO YOU. I HAVE MONEY AND CONNECTIONS, I DONT NEED TO BE NEAR YOU TO BE ABLE TO HURT YOU. I COULD HIRE SOMEONE TO KILL YOU TOMORROW IF I WANTED. BUT I DON'T, I WANT MY FUN FIRST, I WANT MY REVENGE. I'M GOING TO DRIVE YOU SO CRAZY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO WISH FOR ME TO KILL YOU.**

**I'LL SEE YOU SOON REED**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

I was struggling to breath, I read the email over and over again, so many times I had it committed to memory. I deleted it so that no one else could get hurt by whoever this person was. I would not drag other people into my mess, especially people I loved.

**A few hours later**

We were sat on the plane, flying back to the states. Josh and I were sat opposite each other, he kept glancing at me nervously, I'm guessing that Dash told him what Upton had said.

"Josh are you alright? You look a little bit tense."

"Yeh Reed, I'm fine, just worried about you. I can't believe he said that stuff to you."

"Josh I'm fine, there's no reason for you to be upset." I am such a liar. Everything was wrong, I had my life threatened, his and Noelle's life and my family's lives. I couldn't let them come to any harm. A voice came over the intercom, telling us that we would be landing in about 10 minutes. I sighed with relief, we were almost home.

"What the hell!" Noelle spat out her drink. Everyone looked over at her. Dash touched her shoulder and asked what was wrong. She just showed him the newspaper she was reading. Dash scanned the page and swore. Josh walked over and took the paper out of his hands.

"Josh, what is it? Read the article to us." Josh looked sickened as he started to read.

"Sabine DuLac convicted of attempted murder and possession of a firearm has been released from the prison she was in. After the mental health assessment, it was concluded that she was schizophrenic. Her lawyer told the courts, "Miss DuLac would not have done these crimes if she did not suffer from the mental condition. She has now been prescribed tablets which should control her mood swings. Sabine spoke to the press shortly after her release, "I am terribly sorry for the event that occurred, when I think back I am horrified about what I did. I hoping that everyone can forgive me and I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm in a happier place than before, I don't feel angry.

Miss DuLac was attending Easton Academy, Connecticut, when she attempted to shoot one of her close friends. She blamed her for what happened to her sister, Ariana Osgood. Miss Osgood, who is also in prison for murder, told Sabine that it was an unnamed girls fault. Sabine believed her sister, who she idolised, and set out to ruin this girl's life.

Miss DuLac will not be allowed back to Easton Academy, but will instead be studying at a school in New York. She seemed excited to be going back to school. She was released about 2 weeks ago."

Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't speak; I sat down, not being able to comprehend what was happening. It must have been Sabine, she was the only one was a major grudge against me.

My phone beeped. I ignored it. It beeped again so I looked at it.

2 NEW MESSAGES

The messages were both from an unknown number.

**I'M BACK REED, NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL. YOU WILL PAY FOR ARIANA.**

**I'VE MISSED YOU REED, HAVE YOU MISSED ME? S**

* * *

Please Review

Loren Sebastian X


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously: __I'VE MISSED YOU REED, HAVE YOU MISSED ME? S_

Chapter 8

My mind was spinning. Sabine was free, she was going to come back and get me. I knew that this time I was dead. There was no way I could survive a fourth attempt on my life. Josh came and took me in his arms; he knew that I needed him. He wiped the tears pouring down my face and missed me on the forehead. Noelle had not stopped shouting down the phone since we had heard the news. I don't know who she was talking to, but she didn't sound happy.

A nasally voice came over the intercom. "Please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly." Josh pulled me over to my seat and sat me down. I pulled the buckle together, not concentrating. I could feel the plane slowly descending; I just closed my eyes and focused on being home soon. I couldn't wait to be rooming with Noelle in Billings again. I had missed it so much. I was hoping that the other girls would be alright, that they would understand what had happened on the worst night of my life.

The plane bumped down gently and I relaxed against the seat. I was drifting off to sleep when someone shook my shoulder softly.

"Reed sweetie you need to wake up, we'll be home soon and you can sleep then. Just wait until you see what our room looks like, your gonna love it! At least I hope you will. I had someone sort it out while we were gone."

It was Noelle. It sounded as if she had decided I was back in Billings a long time ago. I opened my eyes and gave her a smile. I expect it looked more like a grimace. I stood up and stretched, then followed Noelle off the small aircraft, of course it was a private plane. The six of us; Me, Noelle, Josh, Dash, Tiffany and Gage walked to the black stretch limo waiting right outside.

I clambered over Josh and slumped down in the seat. In under 2 hours, I would be back into Billings.

**A few hours later**

Noelle closed my eyes as we walked up the stairs towards her, no wait OUR room. She pushed it open.

"WELCOME HOME!" All of the Billings girls were gathered in the middle of the room. As soon as we entered, they ran forward and crushed us together. I was sandwiched between London and Vienna when Noelle shouted for everyone to break apart.

"Come on guys you have to have heard the news?" They all shook their heads, looking confused, apart from Missy. She stood there with a slight smirk on her face, her nose high in the air. "Of course I knew, I just didn't think it was that important."

Noelle strode straight up to her and gave her a hard slap, everyone gasped. Missy's face was full of shock and anger. "What the! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You stupid bitch. You endangered my sisters life by not telling anyone about this. You do know she got pushed of a boat while we where away don't you? Or maybe you were hoping someone would kill Reed. Maybe then you would have one more person who wouldn't hate your guts." Missy screamed and ran out the room, Lorna quickly followed. A couple of people sniggered behind their hands.

"Sabine has been released from prison." Everyone started talking and looking scared. "Guys, she will not be coming back to school, the headmaster will not allow it. But she is around, she is in New York. We are going to fight this, I don't care what she says, she is and always will be absolutely insane and I don't trust her."

As everyone took in this information, I looked around the room for the first time. All my stuff had been brought over from Pemberly, the room was beautifully decorated. There were two beds on either side of the room, near the huge wardrobes. The desks were facing apart. I could tell which side was Noelle's, even though she hadn't been here, her room was messy. I looked to my desk. It was covered in electronics and surrounded by bags. How much money had she spent on me! Noelle, seeing me looking shocked, smirked and walked to my wardrobe.

"I took the liberty of buying you a new wardrobe, I owed you a few presents so here we are!" I had a sudden thought,

"Noelle, would Sabine have been able to leave the country if she just got out?" Noelle concentrated for a minute and then spoke carefully.

"No Reed, she wouldn't. Remember when I came off probabition, and I saw you? I wasn't allowed out the country for a month, just because all the paperwork hadn't come through yet."

I broke out in a sweat. If Sabine couldn't have left the country, then that meant that the person that pushed me off the boat in St. Barts wasn't her. Someone else had tried to kill me. I told Noelle this and she swore. "I'm calling Detective Hauer." Noelle pulled out her IPhone and speed dialed the Easton police department. I rasised my eyebrows at her. She shrugged,

"When you live in Easton, you learn to be prepared." I could hear the phone dialing on the other end. I sat down on my bed waiting to hear what happened.

**Noelle POV**

I was terrified, but I couldn't let Reed see that. She needed my support more than anything in the world right now. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. Someone picked up on the other end.

An unusually bright voice asked, "Good afternoon, Easton police department, how may I help you?"

I was feeling polite, "Good afternoon, I would like to speak to Detective Hauer please?"

"Of course, one moment please." I turned to see Reed snoring softly on the bed. I laughed and went downstairs. A gruff voice said,"Hello."

"Detective Hauer, it's Noelle Lange from Easton Academy. We have a little problem."

"Yes i've heard. Don't you worry Miss Lange, Sabine is on a restraining order. She cannot come anywhere near the school."

"Do you think that will worry her. And the other thing, we think Reed has a new stalker."

"What on earth would make you think that?"

"Maybe the fact that while we were away, someone pushed her off a yacht and left her for dead."

"Miss Lange, I will construct a team and we will arrive at the school soon."

"Thanks Detective."

"One more thing; don't leave Reed on her own. We don't know who it could be."

"Of course." I hung up. At least they believed us this time.

**Reed POV**

When I woke up, Noelle was nowhere to be seen. I thought I should check my email while I was alone.

**2NEW MESSAGES**

**1. TO: REED BRENNAN**

**I HEAR YOUR BACK IN BILLINGS. THE ONLY THING IS THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THERE, YOU NEVER DID. YOU KNOW THE NEWS, YOUR BEST FRIEND IS OUT OF JAIL, AREN'T YOU PLEASED? NOW YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT SABINE MAYBE YOU WILL TAKE ME MORE SERIOUSLY. WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF I TOLD YOU THAT I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH ENDING YOUR LIFE, ALTHOUGH MAYBE I MIGHT VISIT YOUR FAMILY FIRST, THOUGH. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO SEE THEM FOR A LONG TIME, I COULD DO IT FOR YOU.**

**IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO VISIT THEM, I SUGGEST YOU PHONE THIS NUMBER TOMORROW AT 2PM: 555-1279**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU REED.**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**2. TO: REED BRENNAN**

**REED, DID YOU GET MY TEXTS? I HOPE YOU DID. I MISS YOU REED, IT'S BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME SINCE THE NIGHT I ALMOST ENDED YOU. ARIANA WOULD BE SO PROUD IF SHE COULD HAVE SEEN ME. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IN BILLINGS IS WELL, AND JOSH, I HEARD YOU ARE BACK WITH HIM. YOU DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ARIANA, I WILL SORT THAT OUT SOON.**

**FROM: SDL**

I read the emails over and over. Soon they were engraved in my memory. I heard the door shut slowly. I span around.

Noelle was standing over my shoulder reading the screen.

* * *

Please Review

Loren Sebastian X


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

Noelle POV

I had just got off the phone with detective Hauer and had walked up to mine and Reed's room. I opened the door slowly, not knowing if she was awake. As I poked my head round the door I could see Reed shaking. I walked up

behind her silently and looked at the screen. She was on her email, I wonder what scared her.

**TO: REED BRENNAN**

**REED, DID YOU GET MY TEXTS? I HOPE YOU DID. I MISS YOU REED, IT'S BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME SINCE THE NIGHT I ALMOST ENDED YOU. ARIANA WOULD BE SO PROUD IF SHE COULD HAVE SEEN ME. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IN BILLINGS IS WELL, AND JOSH, I HEARD YOU ARE BACK WITH HIM. YOU DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ARIANA, I WILL SORT THAT OUT SOON.**

**FROM: SDL**

I read quickly. SDL, that had to be Sabine. The door shut with a click. Shit!

Reed span around and saw me looking over her shoulder. She quickly slammed down the laptop, but she knew it was too late, she knew I had seen. I wondered what she was going to do now.

Reed POV

I was completely and utterly dead. Never mind my stalker or Sabine, Noelle was going to murder me right now. She went and sat on the bed, and looked me in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me Reed?" She sounded upset. I hung my head and tried to formulate an answer.

"I got a couple of texts from Sabine just after we found out that she was out of prison. It was creepy, almost as if she was watching us to see when we found out. Then I got the email and you walked in."

I didn't think I should tell her about the other emails yet. She got off the bed and nodded her head towards my phone.  
"Show me them." I quickly complied and gave her the phone. Her face was disgusted and she threw the phone on the bed. "Ok Reed, get ready to tell the police about what happened, there on their way now." My jaw dropped open, she'd called the police! I was so shocked I couldn't speak, I just stared at her until she broke eye contact.

"Reed, this needed to be done, we need to stop this from happening again." She had tears running down her face, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Reed, I need you in my life."

I walked up to her and hugged her tight, "You're not going to lose me Noelle, we're going to fight this together."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Me and Noelle were busy talking to the police department. I had already told them of the night where Sabine tried to kill me and the vacation in St. Barts. No-one had interrupted, just let me talk. It felt good to tell the police, I told them about the fact that Sabine couldn't have pushed me off the boat because she wasn't allowed to leave the country. Detective Hauer's face was somber and he looked worried. I knew that I had to tell about the emails from the other unknown person.

I took a deep breath and looked at the detective. "About a week after I got pushed off the boat, I received an email from an unknown person." Noelle spit out her drink and stood up.

"What the hell !" She screamed. I looked down at my feet ashamed.

"Noelle, let me explain. They threatened you and Josh, I couldn't tell you in case they did something to hurt you." She looked down at me, understanding in her eyes. Then decective Hauer's voice caught my atention. "Reed, please would you show us these emails?"

I agreed and quickly went up to my room and printed them off. Just as I was about to log off, I received a new email.

**TO: REED BRENNAN**

**OH REED, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY EMAILS. NOW SOMEONE HAS TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES. I CAN'T RISK COMING NEAR YOU YET, FOR ALL THE POLICE SURROUNDING YOU. BUT MARK MY WORDS, SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU WILL HAVE AN UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT SOON. **

**SOON REED, SOON I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE FOR GOOD.**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

I printed that email off somehow with my shaking hands. I ran down the stairs and into Noelle's arms. I hadn't realised until now that I had tears running down my face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

I just shoved the page into her hands. She looked at it and sank to the floor. The police surrounded us and one of them plucked the paper up from the floor and gave it to detective Hauer. He started barking into his walkie talkie. I just sat on the floor, not responding to anything that people said.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I knew that I was never going to be left alone again. Everyone had been surrounding me. I hadn't even been allowed to leave the dorm, as the police feared that they would target my friends and then me. I had gotten into bed, just hoping for a bit of privacy. It must have been around 1 am now, the questioning had gone on for hours after I had received the lastest email. I was just drifting off to sleep when my phone rang out. It was Josh, I hadn't heard from him for a while, I was wondering if he was alright.

"Reed?"

"Hey Josh. You alright?"

"Yeh Reed, I'm sorry for ringing so late but I heard that you'd been talking to the police earlier. What was that about?"

"It was about Sabine." I didn't want to bother him with the other stalker now.

"Ok Reed, as long as your ok" He sounded unsure.

"Josh, I'm fine, I will speak to you tomorrow."

"I love you Reed." Even though I knew it was true, I still had doubts. What if he still liked Ivy, or was I just being insecure?

"Love you too Josh, night"

We both hung up at about the same time.

**??? POV**

That bitch was going to pay now. I had just got off the plane in Pennsylvannia. She had told the bloody police about me. I knew this because I had someone on the inside, someone from Billings house. They hated Reed almost as much as I did. I had researched where Reed lived and had decided to "Visit" her parents.

**Reed POV**

I hadn't been able to fall asleep, I could feel the police officer's presence in the room with me. About two hours had passed since Josh had phoned, I couldn't stop thinking that there was something wrong with him. My phone rang again, It was Scott. Why the hell was he ringing me at 3am?

"Scott, what the hell are you ringing me at 3am for?"

"Reed?" I could hear from his voice that he was crying. The police officer turned on the light and looked at me nervously. I nodded at him to show him that it was alright.

"God Scott, what's wrong."

"Reed, it's mum and dad." My heart stopped.

"What is it?" I somehow managed to croak

"Reed, I'm sorry, there dead."

The phone dropped out of my hand and my head hit the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the delay. I have had a really hectic week at school!**

**I'm hoping that you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**

**I will updating soon. It could be tomorrow, but it might not be until next week at somepoint (Possibly thursday?) **

**Loren Sebastian X**


	11. Chapter 10

_Previously: Reed, I'm sorry, there dead."_

_The phone dropped out of my hand and my head hit the floor. Everything went black._

Chapter 10

**Noelle POV**

I was downstairs telling the other Billings girls about the arrangements made by the police department when I heard something thump upstairs. It couldn't be Reed; she got into bed a few hours ago. She must be asleep. I thought I would go up and check in case. I walked up the stairs slowly when I heard an officer shouting for someone to get a doctor. I panicked and ran up the stairs. Oh god, please let her be ok.

As I barged my way into the room, I saw Reed lying on the ground, her phone next to her. Did the stalker ring again? I pushed the police officers apart and sat down next to Reed. I lay her head into my lap and stroked her hair. The other Billings girls had now gathered around us, apart from Missy and Lorna, they obviously didn't care.

I lay with Reed's head in my lap for about half an hour, when she started to stir.

"Reed? Are you ok?"

She sounded groggy. "Noelle, is that you?"

"Yeh Reed. Now would you mind telling me why you fainted?" She didn't say anything, but scrambled for her phone. Everyone watched her dial the number and then ask a few questions. The breakdown that she had was engraved into my mind. Everyone stood around her, not sure what was happening.

**Reed POV**

I was disorientated when I woke. My head was in Noelle's lap. Then it all came flooding back to me; the phone call from my brother. My parents couldn't be dead, it just couldn't. I crawled across to the floor to where my phone was. I dialled my number as quickly as I could. I kept making mistakes with my shaking hands. I finally got the number right and pressed call.

Someone answered after 4 rings. It was a gruff male voice. "Hello?"

"Dad, is that you?" It had to be him, he must just have a cold.

"No I'm sorry. May I ask who I'm talking to?"

"My name's Reed Brennan. Why are you in my house?

"My name is Matthew Dovell, I'm a member of the Croton police department. No, this can't be happening

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you're in my house."

"Miss, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but earlier this morning there was an explosion in your house. Someone planted an explosive in the upstairs of your house and set it off. The entire top floor of your house was blown apart. We identified your parent's bodies a couple of hours ago. I'm very sorry for your loss miss."

I let out a strangled sob and threw my phone against the wall where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. I sank to the floor and vaguely realised that all the other Billings girls were surrounding me. Protecting me from what is to come.

**??? POV**

I felt no remorse as I watched the police tape off the Brennan's house. It was all a step to ruining that bitch's life once and for all. This was her fault, if she hadn't told the police then I wouldn't have had to take action against her. I thought I would make her feel guiltier. I would phone her every day until the day I killed her and blame her for her parent's deaths. I got my blackberry out and dialled the only number in the phone. Her number. I got the nasally voice telling me "The number is not recognised." She either broke the phone, or changed her number. She's smart, but not as smart as me, as soon as she had a new phone I would be back to haunt her.

**Josh POV**

Things between me and Reed had gone weird. We had just gotten back together though, I thought everything had gone perfectly. It was 5am and I couldn't sleep. I had a feeling something was wrong. I felt like I was going to lose Reed.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Noelle POV**

Reed hadn't eaten anything for three days. She didn't speak. All she did was lie in her bed and cry. Before she went into her shell she repeated the same words again and again. "It's my fault, I killed them." I hadn't understood what that meant until I received a call from Reed's brother. Someone had killed both of Reed's parents. He'd asked me to look after her for a few days while he sorted out how to get here. I told him that I could sort out a plane for him and he declined politely. He told me that he needed to do things his way. I understood and told him I would look after Reed.

I hadn't done very well though. She was getting too thin. I had phoned a doctor a little while ago, she was coming over to check her out. I kept talking to her, knowing that I wouldn't get a response.

**Reed POV**

I don't know how long it's been since I talked or ate. I don't have the energy, I don't want to be pitied and babied. I just wanted my family back, but I knew that couldn't happen. A while ago I had heard Noelle talking to me. She just chatted about random things. She really was the best friend anyone could ever have. I heard her say that Scott would be here in a few days, I was glad. I hadn't seen my brother for a long time, I really needed him.

Hours passed. I didn't move or speak. I heard the door open and shut again. Noelle sat down on the bed and softly called my name. "Reed, I've brought a doctor to see you." I looked at her confused. "I was worried Reed, I really don't want anything to happen to you."

I nodded at her and looked at the doctor. It was a young woman, she had vibrant red hair and green eyes. I recognised that she looked like Constance. I let her check me over and then she and Noelle left the room. I could just hear the conversation between them.

"Admit her? That's not going to help."

"Miss Lange, I must disagree. Reed needs help. She is too thin and obviously depressed."

"Of course she's depressed, both her parents just died."

"I understand that. Have social services been contacted yet?"

"No, I am speaking to them today. I also need to speak to my parents about something."

"Miss Lange, I will admit Reed later today, I don't want any trouble so I am expecting her to be brought to the hospital by this evening."

I heard them exchange goodbyes and someone walking down the stairs. Noelle walked back into the room. She smiled at me. I opened my mouth and croaked a hello. She gasped and ran over to me. She grabbed me up into her arms and sighed. She then pulled away and looked apologetically into my eyes.

"Reed, you're going to have to go to the hospital." I shook my head at her. I couldn't go to the hospital again.

"Reed I'm sorry, but we can't stop it. You have to be better." I sighed, I knew I wouldn't win against her.

"Good, now do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head, I wasn't hungry. I looked up at her and slowly said, "What's going to happen to me Noelle?"

She looked deep in thought and then said; "Reed, what would you think if I told you that I'm trying to get my parents to adopt you?"

I just stared at her in shock. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We would soon really be sisters.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Loren Sebastian X**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Previously: __She looked deep in thought and then said; "Reed, what would you think if I told you that I'm trying to get my parents to adopt you?"_

_I just stared at her in shock. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We would soon really be sisters._

**Reed POV**

Noelle had told me the doctor had insisted on me being admitted to the hospital. I refused to go, so she dressed me and dragged me down to her car. She locked the doors when I tried to get out and said," Reed, I'm just trying to make you better, you are not going to get sick again, I will make sure of that."

**Noelle POV**

When Reed tried to open the car door with her weak hands I almost broke down crying. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I knew that I had to get her help soon so I had accepted the help of the doctor. I was wary of her though, the way she had told me that I had to bring Reed in and I had a deadline. Most doctors didn't do that, just tried to help. It was almost as if she needed Reed for something. I hadn't realised that while I was thinking and driving, Reed was crying softly in the passenger seat. I felt awful for doing this to her, but she needed to get better, and sitting in Billings wasn't the way to do it.

About half an hour later we arrived at the Billings Memorial Hospital and I walked in leaving Reed in the car. When I arrived at the front desk I rang the bell. A young girl obviously in her first job nervously greeted me and asked what I needed.

I decided to be kind to the poor girl, "Hello, I need to get hold of Doctor Wood, I have one of her new patients waiting in the car."

She nodded, clearly thankful it was an easy task. A few minutes later I saw the flaming red hair walking towards me with a huge man. She pointed the man towards a wheelchair.

"How was she with coming?"

"Not happy, I literally had to drag her to the car. She cried the whole way here."

"I know it must have been hard for you, but it is vital that she improves. This is the place she will get better."

I nodded at her and we walked out to the car. Doctor Wood's face visibly paled as she saw Reed sitting in the car, tears streaming down her face and bones jutting out. She looked at me to unlock the car and I did. Reed jumped as the door opened and she looked up at the three people looking down at her.

**Reed POV**

Noelle had left about 5 minutes ago. I was crying for everything I had lost, my parents, Thomas and Cheyenne. I had been the cause of all of there deaths. I might as well have taken the bat to Thomas' head instead of Ariana. Might as well have held the gun to Cheyenne's head and forced her to take the pills, I might as well have blown up my own house. It was all my fault, I didn't deserve to live for the things that I had done.

I jumped as the door beside me clicked open; I looked up into the eyes of Noelle, the female doctor and a man I had never seen before. The doctor crouched down besides me and said in a soft voice,

"Hello Reed, I'm doctor Wood, I'm a doctor here at the hospital. I work with people suffering with grief and other issues. I understand your parents passed away?" All I could do was nod and sniffle.

She carried on, "What we are going to do is get your comfortable in your own room and then we will go from there."

She nodded to the huge man standing behind her and he walked forwards. I cringed away as he picked me up. I could see Noelle crying as he put me in the wheelchair I hadn't seen before now. The man walked behind me, he still hadn't said a word. He slowly pushed me through the doors and into the lift.

**Man POV**

The poor girl I was wheeling in had had a terrible experience. I had heard it from Doctor Wood on the way down. Three attempts on her life, two friends dying and now her parents. I normally hated the spoilt brats who were brought in for grief and depression. The ones who wouldn't eat. They never had a hard life. They were here for a pet dying or a broken nail ! This girl I pitied, she needed serious help.

**Noelle POV**

I walked behind the wheelchair with the doctor.

"How long do you think she will be in the hospital for?"

"I can't say now, I will be able to tell when I have examined her. It could be any time up to a month."

I was shocked, a month! Reed needed to be in school, she needed to be able to get into college. I opened my mouth to talk.

"No arguments Miss Lange, Reed will need to be fit and healthy before she leaves this hospital." I was too tired to fight now so I just walked behind them not listening to anything going on around me.

One hour later

Reed looked exhausted. The doctor had just finished examining her and testing everything that needed to be tested. She was hooked up to a drip and her frail body was curled up on the bed. She had her eyes closed, but according to the heart monitor she was still awake. I sat by the bed and called Josh. Even though he had been acting like a complete prick for the last few days, I thought he had the right to know where his girlfriend was. I rang his phone but he didn't answer, I would go and see him soon.

One hour later

I had gone back to school to pick up some of the things Reed needed and to talk to Josh. Reed told me that he sometimes hangs out in the art cemetery so I decided to go there. As I walked across the campus I noticed how cold it was. I pulled my coat tighter around me and hurried forward. The door to the art cemetery was slightly ajar so I walked straight in. I could hear bumping and moaning. What the hell was that?

I pushed the next door open wide and stopped at the shock I was seeing. Josh and Ivy having sex in the middle of the art cemetery.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Not the best chapter, but I hope the ending makes up for it. I'm not a huge Josh fan, He's a bit of a prick!**

**Please Review**

**Loren Sebastian X**


	13. AN 1

**Authors Note**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I'm not sure if I should carry on or not. If I get some reviews asking me to carry on I will, but if not I will delete the story.**

**If I carry on then I will try and update at least once or twice a week.**

**Loren Sebastian X**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Previously: I pushed the next door open wide and stopped at the shock I was seeing. Josh and Ivy having sex in the middle of the art cemetery.

Noelle POV

I looked towards the pair in disgust and slammed the door. They both gasped and pulled apart. They tried to cover themselves, but I laughed bitterly and told them not to bother. Josh looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears.

"Please Noelle, don't tell Reed about this. It was a one-time thing. No-one was ever supposed to find out about it."

All I could do was look at him with hatred. He had hurt my best friend; I was not going to let him get away with it that easily.

"What the hell Josh! So you were going to cover your tracks after this, so that no-one ever found out about it?"

Ivy glared at me; I glared right back at her. She opened her mouth to talk but I looked back to Josh. "So Josh, when are you telling Reed about this? You going to visit her in hospital?"

He just stared at me. "Oh yeh, you didn't know she was in hospital. If you had answered any of my calls then you would know that she didn't do anything for three days. That I got so scared for her health that I had to have her admitted."

The tears ran down his face even faster now. I turned to Ivy.

"And you, you little bitch. I thought you were fine with Josh loving Reed. Obviously not, you must feel so unloved that you have to force people to have sex with you."

She jumped towards me, knocking me on the floor. She was on top of me, right in my face.

"Right, you have no idea why me and Josh were here, doing what we were. You might want to listen to the whole story before you jump to conclusions."

I shoved her off of me and stood up. I brushed off my clothes and looked at the two of them, barely clothed. "Ok then, tell me the whole story. I'm listening…"

Josh POV

"It was a few days ago, I got an email. It was from an unknown address, I was curious so I opened it. It said that I had to hurt Reed. I sent back an email refusing to do anything. A minute after I sent it I got one back, it was as if they were waiting for me to reply. It said that if I didn't hurt her then they would hurt my family."

I was crying, all this was wrong. "I couldn't let them hurt my family so I replied asking what the person wanted me to do."

Noelle was looking at me in repulsion. "That's no excuse Josh, you should have told the police."

I saw red. "I was not going to let my family get hurt because of me." I took a deep breath and continued, " The person replied, telling me that they didn't want Reed to be hurt physically, but they wanted to take everything away from her that she loved. I felt sick when I read it. The person must detest Reed, they hate her that much that they wouldn't hesitate to ruin her life."

l shuddered thinking of how I would have to explain the next bit. "The email said that I had to meet with Ivy and we had to have sex. It had to be filmed and had to look believable. If the job wasn't done properly then someone in my family would die. I couldn't risk that, I didn't think of Reed in that moment, all I could think of was protecting my family." I broke down crying and Ivy came and sat down next to me.

"Its alright Josh, its done now, you're safe and so are you're family."

Noelle huffed and said, "Josh, I understand you need to protect your family, but you didn't think of Reed at all. Her parents were killed by that person."

My head shot up, "WHAT!"

"Did no-one tell you? The person set off an explosive in the house. The entire top floor of the house was wiped out, her parents were killed instantly. That's what got her depressed, that's why she is in the hospital."

I looked her in the eye, "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure, I was coming to get you when I walked in on this."

"Noelle, you can't tell Reed, this will ruin our relationship forever. I love her with all my heart."

She stared at me and nodded. "I won't tell your secret… If you do"

A.N – As you may have guessed I am continuing the story. Thanks to the people who reviewed and made me want to carry on.

Please review

Loren Sebastian X


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A.N I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My summer is crazy; I thought I would have more time on my hands (I was wrong). I'm hoping that I can update at least once a week from now on. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Previously: "Noelle, you can't tell Reed, this will ruin our relationship forever. I love her with all my heart."

She stared at me and nodded. "I won't tell your secret… If you do"

Josh POV

I couldn't believe that Noelle was threatening to tell Reed about what had happened. It was not my fault that I was trying to defend my family. I couldn't let this ruin mine and Reed's lives, we were meant to be together forever. I looked towards the camera at the same time as Noelle. She beat me there and snatched it, she quickly pulled out the memory card and stuffed it in her pocket.

"This is how it's going to be Josh. Either you tell Reed by tomorrow at midday and get your side of the story across, or I show her this lovely little film and don't allow you to explain."

I just gaped at her, my mouth wide open; she really would allow Reed to get hurt like that?

It was almost as if she could read my mind, she smirked and looked me in the eye, "I may be acting like a bitch Josh, but however harsh this might seem, I'd rather Reed get hurt by something that I show her, than something that you don't and then she find it out from some physco later on."

I understood her logic. Then it clicked in my mind. Even if Reed hated me after I told her, I needed to. I had to be the one to tell her.

Scott POV

My life had been ripped apart in less than a week. My parents had been killed and my sister was almost starving herself. I was lucky that Reed had such good friends. Ones that would look after her in her worst times. I had just entered Easton and was speeding towards the hospital. I needed to be with my sister and look after her.

As soon as I had parked the rusty car in the car park, I ran into the lobby. The receptionist looked up in shock.

I panted, out of breath, "I need to find out what room Reed Brennan is in please." She quickly typed something into her computer and told me that she was in room 407. She put her hand on mine and said that she hoped Reed felt better soon and that she was sorry for our loss. Great, we are the talk of the hospital. I turned around and sprinted off, needing to look after my sister.

Reed POV

I was bored. Had been for a few hours now, all I could do was lie in the bed and wait for someone to come and see me. They were trying to make me eat, I didn't want to. I wasn't anorexic, just depressed. After all I had gone through, I lost my family, Scott was all I had left.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" I called. Taylor poked her head round the door. I smiled when I saw her; she was just what I needed. "Hey Reed, how you feeling?"

I sighed and nodded," Fine, I guess."

We sat and talked for a while. Taylor listened to everything that I had to say, she comforted me. She had her arm wrapped around me when the door burst open. It was Scott.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previously: She had her arm wrapped around me when the door burst open. It was Scott.

Reed POV

I jumped up and ran into Scott's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I felt his tears dripping on my face. I briefly heard Taylor get up off the bed and shut the door quietly, before I buried my head further into my brother's chest. I felt Scott guiding us over to the nearby bed and lifted me on to it. I started to hyperventilate as I felt him move away from me and he rushed back and took my face in his hands.

"REED! Come on Reed you need to stay with me, I need you to stay awake. Please Reed stay awake for me. I promise I won't leave you again."

I could hear him crying and tried to fight my way out of the darkness. But after a few minutes I had to give in, I couldn't fight it again more. The last thing I heard was Scott screaming for help.

Scott POV

Her body had started convulsing and I screamed for help. The doctors and nurses rushed in and one ran towards me.

"Sir, you need to wait outside." I was not leaving.

"There is no way I will be leaving my sister alone here; I'm staying in this room until I know she is alright." The nurse just nodded and hurried over to help Reed. I sunk down to the floor and blocked out all noises around me, listening only for news on Reed's condition.

Josh POV

I jumped into my car and was about to set off to the hospital when Noelle opened the passenger door. "Noelle, what the hell are you doing? I need to get to the hospital and tell her now. I need to know she is alright."

She gave me a scathing look and gracefully slipped into the seat. "I'm coming with you idiot. She is going to be my sister soon and I look after my family."

I nodded at her and pulled out of the school cark park. The nearer we got to the hospital the more nervous I got. Reed was going to hate me, however forgiving she was. This was the second time I had betrayed her. Although neither time was officially my fault, I still felt guilty about it.

"Josh?" An annoyed voice brought me out of my thoughts "We just passed the hospital, and no offence, but I want to check on Reed today at some point."

"Sorry, I was thinking." Noelle just nodded and turned her head to look back out the window. I looked back to the road and swung the car around. After we parked, Noelle started towards the hospital entrance. I hurried after her striding figure getting more nervous with every step. Noelle strode through the hospital liked she owned it, marching over to the lifts and tapping her foot impatiently. I walked until I was beside her and gave a small smile.

"Can't wait a few minutes for a lift?"

"Shut it Hollis. I thought you would want a few minutes to decide how to tell Reed your lovely story."

"Noelle, I don't know if I can do it"

She turned towards me and glared so hard I took a step back. "You are telling her Hollis" She got the memory card out of her purse. "Or I get my laptop and make you seem like the bad person that we all know you're not."

I take a deep shuddering breath as the lift pinged and the doors opened. We let the porter wheel out an old woman in a wheelchair before rushing into the lift. Noelle repeatedly stabbed the button for the 5th floor until the door closed. The journey seemed to take a lifetime and as soon as the doors reopened we were thrown into the crowd. We could hear a man shouting for help and Noelle turned towards the sound. She hurried off in the direction of the voice with a hard look on her face. I could just hear her muttering "Please god, don't be her, don't let it be her."

She couldn't be talking about Reed could she?

I sprinted off ahead of her, towards all the commotion, and looked in all the doors as I passed. As I neared the end of the corridor a man was pushed out of a room to my right and knocked me to the ground. The door was shut in his face as he jumped up and started shouting to be let in.

"Let me in! I promised I wouldn't leave her! Let me see my sister! REED"

No. It's her.

A nurse came up to the shouting man and touched him on his shoulder. He flinched and span around.

"Mr Brennan, you need to calm down, this will not help your sister in any way."

He seemed to accept this and took some calming breaths, his eyes closed. The nurse offered me her hand, and I hauled myself up. Reed's brother looked to me apologetically. His voice sounded thick, as if he was struggling not to cry.

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough day. My sister is in there."

"It's fine. You must be Scott."

He stared at me, his eyebrow raised. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Josh Hollis. I'm Reed's boyfriend."

The look I got from him was pure evil.

"Boyfriend? The one that cheated on her, the one that broke up with her after she was drugged and made a huge mistake, the boyfriend who she didn't hear from for over a month after he promised to call. That's not what I would call a boyfriend."

I almost broke down crying from the force of his gaze. "I'm sorry alright! I couldn't get close to her again after all the threats. I couldn't let her get hurt by me again. But I've done it again, I'm going to have to hurt her or risk her getting hurt by someone else."

I couldn't help but cry now. Noelle stuffed a tissue in my hand and turned towards Scott, her eyes flashing.

"Don't shout at him! He's been through enough already. If you had kept in closer contact with Reed recently, you would have known something else was wrong. She didn't tell you about her stalker did she?"

His face was shocked. He managed to splutter out a few words: "What... No... How... She didn't... They can't be..."

Noelle looked over at me and nodded at me, I nodded back stiffly, wiping my eyes.

Scott turned his eyes to Noelle; "I'm sorry, I overreacted completely. I didn't mean what I said. I need to look after my sister; she's all I have now."

A nurse walked in between the two and into the room, shutting the door behind her. Scott looked anxiously through the window and started pacing outside the door. He paced for about five minutes before a middle age doctor came out and held his hand out to Scott.

"Nice to meet you Mr Brennan, I'm Doctor Andy Pearce. I've been supervising the care of your sister Reed."

Scott nodded his head, all the colour draining out of his face, "How is she? What was wrong? Can I see her?"

"She is resting at the moment; you can go in soon and wait for her to wake up. I must ask you do not distress her as it could set her off again. As for what is wrong, we are not yet quite sure. She had a seizure for an unknown reason. It may have been caused by all the stress."

Scott sank to the floor with his head in his hands, sobbing. Noelle sat down next to him and put her arm around him. I was shocked, Noelle sitting on the floor with her arm around a man she hardly knows, showing emotion.

Doctor Pearce waited until Scott was calm again before telling him that tests would be run and that we could go in and sit with Reed until she woke up. We all quietly entered the room and sat down in the scratchy chairs surrounding the bed. Reed looked like an angel, with her hair spread out on the pillow and her chest gently rising and falling. Scott looked towards me and whispered in a hoarse voice, "What did you mean by you couldn't get close to her after all the threats? That you're going to have to hurt her again?"

"I started to get emails saying that I had to hurt Reed." He stiffened," Obviously I refused, so they threatened my family. They told me that they didn't want to hurt her physically, but mentally. I had to have sex with an ex girlfriend and film it. So I did. But that was when Noelle walked in on us. We came straight to the hospital."

Everyone was sitting in silence, not having realised that Reed was awake and had hurt everything I had just said.

A.N- I'm so sorry about the long wait. I've just started my GCSE's and they like to give us homework. I will try an update more often, but I can't make any promises.

Please review

Loren Sebastian XOXO


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Previously: Everyone was sitting in silence, not having realised that Reed was awake and had heard everything I had just said.

Reed POV

As I floated in the darkness I heard vague voices muttering. I could hear a man's voice gradually getting louder, and sniffles coming from two other people. I could only hear snippets of what the first man was saying.

"Saying I had to hurt Reed... threatened my family...sex with my ex girlfriend...film it...Noelle walked in...hospital."

I tried to work out who the man was and why he would have to hurt me. I struggled to open my eyes as the room went silent. I eventually succeeded after about a minute and slowly opened my eyelids to see my brother and Noelle standing over me, both looking nervous. I know that the man's voice wasn't my brothers, so whose was it?

My brother started fussing over me, asking if anything hurt and if I felt alright. I just ignored him and looked around the room to find out who else was in the room. My eyes finally landed in the corner and I spotted blonde curls and immediately know who it was. Josh.

Noelle POV

As I saw Reed's eyes fluttering open I was really relieved, but also worried for her health. I knew that Josh would need to tell Reed what really happened so I would have to divert Scott. He was so worried about Reed that I knew it would be hard to get him away, but I knew I had to do it. I brought myself out of my thoughts and noticed Scott fussing over Reed, but being completely ignored as Josh and Reed looked into each others eyes. I pulled Scott away from the bed, but he span around and refused to leave. Reed looked up at him and croaked,

"Please Scott; just give us five minutes to talk. Go with Noelle and get a drink or something. You can fuss over me all you want when you get back."

He seemed to accept this and let me drag him out the door. We went back down to the ground floor and into the cafe. I offered to buy him a coffee and he accepted after blushing and mumbling something about not bringing any money.  
We sat in a quiet corner of the cafe in silence until he looked up at me. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for Reed over the past couple of years."

I shook my head, "No, I don't deserve your thanks. I've been a terrible person to her. I ignored her in her time of need and I wouldn't even listen to what she had to say." Tears started to roll down my face. "I thought she was a betraying slut so I cut her out of my life. Now I know that I betrayed her, all the things that happened to her while we weren't friends, wouldn't have if I had been there for her."

He slowly shook his head at me, "That makes no sense. Every time I emailed her, she would email back and sound perfectly happy. When she came home at the break she seemed fine, joking like usual. Surely losing her best friend would have an effect on her."

I was confused. I couldn't think why she would act like she was fine at home, while at school when I saw her, she looked pale and withdrawn. "I'm guessing she wanted to stay at Easton so bad, that when she was around you and your parents..."

I realised my mistake as soon as it came out of my mouth. How could I be so stupid, mentioning his parents' only days after they were murdered. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault, they had to go at some point, and I just wasn't expecting it so soon." His face was blank. I moved over so that I was sat next to him.

"Scott, I may not have known you for long, but I've known your sister and she's just like you. You both hide your emotions. You don't need to do that around me."

As soon as I had finished speaking, tears started pouring out of his eyes and leant back in his chair. He sat back for a few minutes before composing himself and wiping his eyes. I excused myself to go to the toilet and hurried off down the corridor. I needed to phone my dad.

A.N Sorry it's so short. I'm ill at the moment and can't stay awake for more than about an hour at a time. This chapter isn't great, so I will try to make the next one better.

Please Review

Loren Sebastian X


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Previously: My eyes finally landed in the corner and I spotted blonde curls and immediately know who it was. Josh.

Reed POV

I breathed a sigh of relief as Scott left the room, knowing I could finally talk to Josh. Josh seemed to think I was in pain and rushed next to me. "Reed, where does it hurt? Do you want me to get a nurse?" I just shook my head at him. I motioned to the seat nearest to the bed and he pulled it closer to me. He sank into it and grasped my hand. I opened my mouth to talk, but he stopped me.

"Reed, let me explain first. I'm sorry I've been so distant recently; there is a reason for this." He paused for a minute as if deciding on what to say next. He looked me in the eye and whispered, "What did you hear when you woke up?" His voice sounded broken. I thought back to the brief phrases I heard. "Something about hurting me and your family. Then you said... You said that you were filming yourself having sex with your ex girlfriend and Noelle walked in." My voice cracked as I realised he cheated on me. I yanked my hand away and he flinched.

"No Reed! You don't understand!"

I sat myself up, the anger pushing past the pain; "I don't understand that you made a sex tape of you cheating on me? I'm sure I get that pretty well. I thought you loved me Josh, or is that just how you show people you love them. First with Cheyenne and now with another girl; I hope you enjoyed yourself."

I turned away from him, onto my side and cried. I could hear him quietly sobbing behind me and knew I'd gone too far. The Cheyenne thing was a mistake, I'd known that and still I brought it up, I was so heartless. I hurt everyone around me, whether I tried to or not.

"Reed?" His voice made me jump. I slowly turned around to face him again. The look of pure agony on his face made my heart break in two. He took my face in his warm hands softly and asked if I'd listen to the full story. I nodded as best I could in his grasp and he sighed in relief.

"About a week ago, I got an email from an unknown address. I opened it, unsure of what it would be. It stated simply that I had to hurt you. I obviously refused, telling them I loved you. They emailed back less than a minute later stating that unless I hurt you, they would hurt my family. I hadn't seen you or spoken to you in a few days so I didn't know what had happened between us. If we were still a couple or if we had just drifted apart." He shook his head, as if to get back on track and continued. "I emailed back asking what they wanted me to do, hating myself for even thinking of hurting you. They wanted me to take everything away from you that you loved. I felt physically sick when they told me to have sex with my ex girlfriend and somehow get you to see it. They told me it had to be Ivy..."

My chest heaved at the name Ivy. The girl I had become friends with recently and my boyfriend, if that was what I could call him."

"We arranged to meet in the art cemetery and film it. It had to look believable or they would hurt my family even for doing it. We were just about to finish when Noelle walked in on us. She was disgusted as I begged her not to tell you. I didn't know you were in the hospital and was worried when I heard. Her and Ivy fought a little and I had to tell her the whole story. Then she told me your parents had died and my heart broke for you, I just wanted you in my arms. I asked her again to promise not to tell you and she agreed to; if I told you."

I sat there, just taking all the new information in. I knew how much I loved him, even after all our hardships. He was the one for me. We could get through anything together.

He took my hands again and looked me in the eye. "Reed, I need you to know how much I love you. I don't think I could love anyone more than I love you. I know it's not the time or the place to do this; and I don't have what I need, but here we go...

Reed Brennan, will you marry me?

* * *

A.N Another chapter for you! It had to be a quickie as I can't really type. We had our cervical cancer jabs today and they hurt!

To fanfictionfan4ever and PrivateSeriesLVR, I hope the conversation between Josh and Reed was good enough!

Please Review

Loren Sebastian : )


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Previously: "Reed Brennan, will you marry me?"_

Reed POV

I blinked over and over again. My head was fuzzy. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Was I just imagining that Josh asked me to marry him?

A hand slowly moved in front of my eyes and away again and I focused my eyes back on Josh.

"What did you just say?" It came out in a croaky whisper. He looked at me confused, so I cleared my throat and tried again.

"What did you just say?"

He looked at me and gripped my hands even tighter.

"Reed Brennan, I love you. I asked if you wanted to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together."

I couldn't think straight as the words went over and over through my mind. He wanted to marry me?

I opened my mouth to answer, but I couldn't find the words to say anything. I needed him to know how much I loved him and wanted him.

I moved to get up, but realised that the IV was restricting my movement. Slowly I moved it out of my hand, wincing at the pain. Josh looked horrified, but I didn't give him the chance to do anything, as the moment it left my hand I threw myself into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He looked confused for a few seconds before he realised what I was talking about. His eyes met mine and he asked, "Are you sure?"

I merely had the chance to nod before he kissed me. It felt right to be back in his arms, the warmth of his body around me. I shivered and realised I was wearing only a hospital gown.

Josh seemed to notice my discomfort and chuckled. "I'll phone Noelle, get her to head back to school and pick a few clothes and other bits for you."

I shook my head, "I'm not staying in here Josh, I don't need to be on a mental ward!" His voice quickly soothed me, "Reed, we can try and get you discharged as soon as possible, but I know it won't be today."

I must have looked like a little kid, as a small smile graced his face. It soon turned into a large smile and then he started to laugh. I snuggled back into his arms and we sat together in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly I felt his lips on the hollow of my neck and giggled. His hands tickled my sides and I squirmed, trying to get away from him. I couldn't move, as his arms trapped me to his chest and his fingers moved up and down my arms. His eyes seemed to be focused only on me and then he suddenly flipped us over.

I now had my back to the chair and Josh stood over me. He slipped his jacket off and went to pull his t-shirt over his head, but not before looking towards me; Josh was always the gentleman. I nodded, my whole body feeling excited. I had waited for Josh for so long.

He slowly walked over to the blinds on the windows and doors and let them down. He turned towards me and smiled, before walking at an agonizingly slow pace back to where I could grab him.

He lifted me onto the bed with no effort at all and climbed on top of me, his lips gently brushing mine. I tried to reach behind me to untie the gown and Josh froze. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. Then he slowly climbed off me and walked to the window.

"I'm sorry Reed, I didn't mean for it to go that far." He couldn't look at me.

I let out a frustrated screech and jumped off the bed. I span him round and grabbed his shoulders. "Why are you sorry Josh? You're not going to break me and I wanted it to happen."

He looked at me, his eyes sad. "Can't you see it Reed? You're distracting yourself so that you don't think about your parents. I know that's what you're doing. I'm not going to be a part of that."

He turned back towards the window and let out a sigh. "I need to know that you love me Reed. Do you really want to marry me?"

Part of my heart broke as he turned towards me with a devastated expression, "I need to know, please Reed"

I shook as I stumbled so that I stood next to him. "Josh" He looked down at me, eyes watering, "I love you with all of my heart. All my life I've been an outsider, but when I'm with you, I feel like I have someone I can tell all my secrets to. Of course I want to marry you."

His smile made me feel so happy. He picked me up and span around, the both of us laughing. A knock at the door interrupted our moment. An elderly nurse opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Sorry to disturb you dear, but these flowers were just delivered for you and I thought you would like to see them."

She pushed the door open wider and moved in, the vase of flowers clutched to her chest. "Odd colour they were though, not sure what they mean."

Josh moved forward to take them from her, but stopped in his tracks. The nurse was holding a vase filled with black roses. A card was nestled among them. I reached forward and plucked it out. I opened it and read:

**REED,**

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU**

**DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE BACK SOON**

**I REALLY HAVE MISSED YOU**

**IT CAN BE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES**

**SDL**

Josh read the card over my shoulder. His face hardened. It was all happening again.

* * *

Yet again, I am so so so so so so sorry. Schoolwork has gone absolutely insane. I got 17 bits of homework this week and it is taking me a while to get through it all.

That's it for my excuses.

I hope the chapter was good, although I'm not too sure.

Please Review : )

Loren Sebastian XxX


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Previously: _

_**REED,**__**IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU,**__**DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE BACK SOON**__. __**I REALLY HAVE MISSED YOU**__.__**IT CAN BE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES**__**SDL**_

_Josh read the card over my shoulder. His face hardened. It was all happening again._

REED POV

I'd been out of the hospital for two days now. I was never left alone for a second. There was always a police officer, or a Billings girl present. Of course, Josh refused to leave my side, even when I told him I needed time on my own. Noelle had called in extra security for Easton, hoping that would keep Sabine and anyone else away from me. She had thrown a huge fit when she found out about the flowers, screaming down the phone at the police not doing their jobs properly and that she would be getting some of them sacked. It took a lot to calm her down.

I had no privacy and it was driving me crazy. My phone calls were checked, in case it was Sabine, the same with my texts. I wasn't allowed to use my laptop without someone else with me. It wasn't as if I wanted Sabine to try and kill me again, yet they were treating me like the criminal.

The Billings girls were their usual selves, loud and bubbly. London and Vienna had stopped by at my room for hours, chatting away like nothing had ever happened. They brought chocolate and champagne with them, wanting a fat Phoebe party. I politely refused the champagne, vowing to never drink again, it only caused damage.

I knew the girls were planning something, every time I walked into a room they all stopped talking and quickly hid what they were working on. I knew it was some sort of party, probably for my birthday next month. I was dreading having to act as if everything was alright again, when it clearly wasn't. My parents were dead, Sabine was out of prison and after me again and there was the St Barts stalker to deal with as well.

A knock on my door alerted me that Josh was back from the dining hall. I was surprised when he'd left, even for 20 minutes.

"Reed, you in there?" He pushed the door open slightly, poking his head in. I smiled and beckoned him in. He walked in, plate in hand. He always brought me food back from the dining hall, thinking it was too much drama at the moment. I agreed with him, not wanting to be the centre of attention.

"What we got today Josh?"

He handed me a chicken sandwich and some orange juice. "That alright for you?"

I ripped open the packet, "It's great, thanks."

He came and sat down next to me, kissing my cheek as he did so. His face turned nervous and he looked at me, "Will you go out with me Reed?"

I looked at him confused,"I thought... I thought we were already?"

His face broke out in a smile, "I meant on a date Reed. Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

I smiled, "I would love to"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Constance, go make sure the dress is alright. Missy, Lorna- do her nails. Portia, the hair. Shelby, you start on her make up." Noelle was dictating the others on how to get me ready. I noticed she did this while lying on her bed texting. She didn't miss the dirty look that Missy threw at her and glared back. She caught my eye and raised her eyebrow as if to say, "She's next to go". I gave a smile and a nod. At the slight movement, Shelby tutted and held my face still, trying to apply the eye shadow without poking me in the eye.

As soon as Josh had left my room, Noelle had burst in, all business like, saying we needed to start on my makeup. The other girls had slowly drifted in, when they were needed. Noelle knew about this date, I was certain of it. How else did she have everyone organised to be in the right place at the right time?

The work continued for another hour, until they finally allowed me to look in the mirror. I was shocked to see I actually liked what they put me in; a red above the knee dress that flowed out at the bottom. I smiled at my reflection and all the girls giggled.

"Another job well done girls." The younger girls beamed at Noelle's praise, while the older girls merely smirked.

Rose called "Reed? Josh is here, you ready?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Noelle beat me to it. "She'll be down in two minutes Rose."

I looked at her and she shrugged, "Finishing touches." I accepted it, knowing that I couldn't get past Noelle. She ordered the girls to get my clutch and heels, which perfectly matched the dress. I slipped the heels on and slowly stood up. Astrid sighed, looking at me in jealousy, "You look so beautiful Reed"

I blushed, but in my mind I was shocked. Astrid, one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen was jealous of me? I wasn't anything special. Noelle coughed and I turned towards her. The moment I did, I felt perfume being squirted on me. I coughed, some of it getting in my mouth.

She shooed all of the other girls out of the room and grabbed my wrist. "Reed, I got you a present and I don't want you to complain about it." I nodded, not finding the words to reply. She turned to her desk and pulled out a dark blue box. Inside it was a gold necklace with a heart pendant on it. She clasped it round my neck and pointed at the inscription. "Read it."

I turned over the heart and saw the words "Reed and Noelle-Sisters Forever"

I felt a tear come to my eye and pulled Noelle into a hug. After a minute she pulled back, and quickly covered her face. I couldn't tell if she had been crying, but I guessed so. She turned back and smiled, "It's almost official Reed, my parents want to adopt you and they just need you to sign the forms. We're going to be sisters."

This time, I could feel tears running down my face. She immediately frowned and looked upset, "You don't want to be my sister do you?"

I frantically shook my head, "Of course I do Noelle, these are happy tears."

She smiled again and laughed, "Well come on then sappy, can't keep prince charming waiting too long."

She pushed me out in front of her and shut the door. We walked down the stairs together and into the parlour. All the girls were in there surrounding Josh. He stood up as soon as he saw me and headed over. In his hands were a dozen red roses, which he passed to me. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. "You look absolutely stunning Reed"

I blushed and replied, "You don't look to bad yourself"

The girls all laughed and Josh chuckled. London bustled over and took the roses out of my arms, I looked at her questioningly. "I'm going to put them in a vase", she explained, as if it was totally obvious.

"I guess I'll see you all later then"

I heard the chorus of "Bye Reed" as Josh took my arm and led me out the door. I looked down at my necklace and smiled. Everything was going well, but knowing me, it wouldn't last long.

* * *

I am officially the worst author ever.

I do have the excuse that I've been in hospital for the last month after surgery, but I am still really sorry.

I got a review today from HappyKitty95, which really made me want to write again, so all thanks go to her!

Hope you enjoyed it

Loren Sebastian X


	21. Author's Note

I'm officially going to stop writing this story. The updates have been awful recently and I've decided that writing just isn't for me. I read back over some of the chapters and hated what I'd written, so came to the decision that I would rather stop than carry on and hate what I wrote.

I'm really sorry if you liked my story, but I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone with what I wrote.

In the future, I might write again, depending on the story and how life is at the moment.

If you want, you can PM me.

Yet again, I'm really sorry

Loren Sebastian xoxo


	22. Story Up For Adoption

Authors Note

Nessieforever21 reviewed last night and asked if I would put the story up for adoption. I thought about it, and if anyone wants to continue with this story they can Private Message me.

Loren Sebastian xoxo


	23. Adopted And Thanks

This is my final authors note.

My story has now been adopted by nessieforever21. It will be up on her profile very soon and it would be great if you went and read it there, if you enjoyed my story.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed and added me to their alerts; this was my first story and it meant a lot to me that so many people enjoyed it.  
Loads of thanks to these people who reviewed on lots of my chapters and gave me amazing pointers to work off, I really appreciate it:

**GuitarGal421**

**qtpie212**

**Rebecca Bookie**

**ReedHollis4Ever**

**PrivateSeriesLVR**

**dancerx3d**

**fanfictionfan4ever**

**HappyKitty95**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but especially those people. They were the ones who really helped me in every chapter.

I might write another story in the future, but I'm not sure, maybe in the summer?

PM if you think it's a good idea and what it should be on

Loren xox


End file.
